Don't Stress out
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Lincoln is getting tired of being pushed around until he can't take it anymore. It's up to the Loud Family to apologize to Lincoln before it's too late.
1. I'm tired of it!

Lincoln Loud was a cheerful and friendly boy but his sisters treat him like a slave.

Lynn Sr and Rita favored their daughters over their son and they punished him.

It breaks Poor Lincoln's heart into pieces and he got stressed out.

It all started in the Loud House and Lincoln was about to play a video game but he hears Lola's voice.

"LINCOLN TIME TO HELP ME GET READY FOR MY NEXT PAGEANT!?"

Lincoln sighed

A montage begins and ends with Lincoln being pushed around and used by his sisters.

Transition

Lincoln was taking out the trash that his parents ordered him to do it.

Lincoln's face turned red.

Lincoln said "I'M TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND OVER OVER AND OVER AGAIN UNTIL I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!?"

Lincoln throws a trash bag on the ground.

Lincoln walked into his house but sees his family angry.

Rita and Lynn Sr said "LINCOLN ABRAHAM LOUD!"

Lincoln sit on a couch so they have a serious talk.

Transition

Lynn Loud Sr said "You're grounded young man it means no tv!"

Lincoln stomped into his room and slammed the door.

Lincoln began to cry

Lincoln opens the window.

Lincoln pack his bags and walked out of the window.

Lincoln was about to kill himself

But instead Lincoln fall into a bush.

Lincoln began to go on a walk.

Lincoln thought 'Keep it together Lincoln they boss you around but they love you'


	2. Strawberry Swing

Lincoln walked into the dirty streets of Royal Woods.

Lincoln thought 'Maybe a song will relieve your stress'

Lincoln began to hum Strawberry Swing by Coldplay.

But he hears a voice

"Hey there big boy"

It was a hispanic teenage girl with long dark brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes. She wears a yellow shirt that shows her belly and blue shorts.

Lincoln said "Oh no?"

Lincoln tried to run but he was surrounded by teenage girls.

A german teenage girl with long dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes and light skin. She wears a pink shirt that shows her belly and blue shorts.

A asian teenage girl with long black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She wears a purple shirt that shows her belly.

A hispanic teenage girl said "What white hair you have"

Lincoln gulped "What are you doing here?"

A german teenage girl said "We got kicked out of Royal Woods High School for doing something bad!?"

A asian teenage girl said "We were having a party at Mrs. Ramirez' house"

A hispanic teenage girl said "I was making out with that poor girl's ex boyfriend and it breaks her corazon into pieces!"

The teenage girls laughed cruelly

Lincoln growled

Lincoln tried to run but a hispanic teenage girl shoved him.

The teenage girls laughed and pulled out cigarettes.

"You're not going anywhere liebre blanca!"

Lincoln said "Leave me alone or or i'll call the police!"

But a hispanic teenage girl began to kiss Lincoln on the lips roughly.

The teenage girls laughed and pulled out their phones.

They make a video as a hispanic teenage girl ripped Lincoln's clothes off revealing his underwear.

A hispanic teenage girl licked her tongue and was about to rape Lincoln but they hears a creepy voice.

"Hey! what are you doing"

A hispanic teenage girl gulped "Well uh we were just-"

Thunder crashing

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME!?"

The teenage girls screamed

"If i see you touch the hair of that poor boy's head i will chopped your heads off COMPRENDO!"

The teenage girls run away screaming.

Lincoln realizes that his clothes were fixing on their own.

Lincoln puts on his clothes.

Lincoln said "Thanks"

"No problem"

A ghostly girl walked to Lincoln.

She was in her teens but she was glowing light blue. She has long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a blue shirt under her white shirt, blue skirt, white socks and black flat shoes.

"I'm Marina"

"Lincoln Loud"


	3. Run Away Forever

In the cemetery

Bats flying past them

Lincoln saws a ghostly blue butterfly landed on Marina's nose.

Marina sneezes

Ghostly blue butterflies flew

Lincoln and Marina laughed

Meanwhile in the Loud House

A high pitched scream was heard

Lori and Luna walked into Lincoln's room.

They saws Leni crying.

Leni said "I-i saw a note" as tears streaming through her face.

Lori said "Dear. Family i'm running away forever because you loved my sisters more than me"

Lori gasped

Luna said "Oh no something's bad happens to Lincoln"


End file.
